The Island Of The Selkies
by Shinibubbles
Summary: When 18 year old Adrian is sent to live with his old fashioned uncle on the coast of northan Scotland, he expected to die of boredom, not be caught up in a web of deceit, magic, confusion and love. Is love enough to save the shattered fragemnts of his reality, or will everything slip away?


Adrian walked along the dark beach, listening to his soft breathing, the gentle breaking of the waves and the soft crunch of sand under his feet. The sun had fallen hours ago, and as such, he should be in his uncles house, but... He didn't want to be inside. He hadn't finished exploring the beach, and his uncle was old fashioned, so much so he didn't have internet or even a phone. At least while he was out there was something for him to do.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his short chocolate brown hair. It was started to get cold, and his hoody wasn't thick enough to protect him from the bitter cold rising from the ocean. His glow in the dark diving watch informed him it was only 8pm.

"Why is it so early?" he asked out loud. He didn't mind the remoteness so much, as it gave him time to concentrate on his art, and he knew it was dark already because it was November. But he always spoke to himself when he was fully alone, as he was now.

Or so he thought.

A faint crying noise distracted him from his musing, and he looked up from his beat up sneakers. There was no-one on this part of the beach, it was private property. And if it was on another part of the beach, the public part, he wouldn't have been able to hear it, even with his sharp hearing. He looked around, but the beach was flat apart from a pile of rocks. So curiously, he headed for the large dark mass, intent on finding the source of the sound. It was darker over here, with the shadows, so he fished in his pockets for his lighter. He didn't smoke, but he always carried lighters or matches with him in case.

Clicking the button, his immediate surrounding area was lit by the flickering flame. There a pair of luminescent eyes blinking at him from a crevice.

"Hullo." he ventured cautiously, not from fear, but more in case it was another one of the insane Scots that wouldn't stop talking. For some reason, they all enjoyed to complain about the English, expected him to join in on their side, and pardon him for his ancestors mistakes. It was unbelievably tiring.

"Hello." came a sweet female from from below the eyes, which had tilted slightly. It was slightly off-putting how only the eyes were showing. She didn't have the rough Scottish accent, so he relaxed. Well, as much as he could talking to disembodied eyes and voice. He couldn't place the accent though.

"Why're you in the rocks?" he asked curiously, tilting his head the same way and moving the lighter closer. The light briefly showed a pale delicate face before the owner flinched from the light.

"I was... Hiding something important.. And I got my ankle stuck" the voice admitted sheepishly. Then a slim hand appeared. "Can you try and help me out?"

Adrian took his thumb off his lighter and slipt it back into his pocket after checking how much gas he had left. The girl waited patiently for his hand to reappear in the dark. Then, with more ease then he expected, she slipt her hand back out and into his waiting one. He jumped a little at the touch of her slim, cool hand, then grasped it firmly. Then, with some yelling on his part and squeaking on the girls, Adrian pulled the girl from the rocks, falling onto the sand with her sprawled on him. They both blushed and she scrambled upright, not putting any weight on her left ankle.

"Th-thank you" she stammered, cheeks still flaming red. He stood up, brushed the sand from his trousers and smiled at her.

"No problem miss. We should get your ankle checked, do you live close by?"

She shook her head, smiling shyly

"I live... Rather far away from here..."

Adrian frowned a little then smiled

"Then you must come to mine." he said firmly, slipping an arm around her waist. She blushed more and shyly rested on his strong chest. "We don't live fair at all"

And so Adrian started to lead her back up the darkened path to his new home, giving her time because of her ankle.


End file.
